1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clocks. More specifically, the present invention relates to clock faces with time displayed in an unconventional manner.
2. Related Art
Clocks having analog-type clock faces are popular among consumers, and are a traditional method of displaying time. The standard clock face, including twelve numbered hours evenly spaced around the dial to reflect hours in five minute increments, has remained virtually unchanged since clocks were originally developed.
To provide an interesting and novel time keeping experience, and for variety and entertainment, various clocks have been developed to provide analog-type faces with alternative indicia such as fanciful numbers, objects that slide over the numbers, or even clocks with missing numbers and missing hour indicators. While these clocks provide an interesting clock face design, displaying the time is still conducted in the same manner with an hour hand pointing at the current hour and a minute hand indicating the minute within the hour.
To provide a more interesting time keeping experience alternatives, including modified digital clocks, have also been developed. These apparatus represent time in different configurations of images or objects, creating a challenge to determining the time, which can be interesting. While these clocks may attract and hold a person's interest, they are unrelated to the traditional analog clock face design, and decouple an alternative method of time keeping and display from a traditional clock face design.
Hence, what is needed is an analog clock face that displays the time, but that does so in an alternative, interesting, and attention-getting manner without the limitations of existing time displaying techniques.